


Brutal Hearts

by HollyEDolly



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bar, Dominance, F/M, Fucking, Lust, Need, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyEDolly/pseuds/HollyEDolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Garrett pulled him out of hell that much is true but the price he’s paid for that act seems to be getting higher by the day. There are times when he wonders if it’s all worth it, when she’s sitting opposite him looking like that. Like his personal angel, he’d always thought her beautiful. With her long dark hair that falls in perfect waves down her back and chocolate brown eyes that seem to see right through to the soul, she lights up even the darkest rooms. The world’s not lacking in beautiful women but Skye is beautiful from the inside out, that’s what makes her stand out. She’s been given a hand that’s just as rough as his; he knows she’s suffered more than most but even in her darkest moments she still offers comfort to others. He’s a monster, who takes lives only because Garrett tells him too. He doesn't believe for one moment that HYDRA want to make the world a better place, he’s smart enough to know that’s not true. He just never cared before, until...until he met her, she’s changed him. She makes him want to be a better man, makes him want to believe that he can be but...is it too little too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brutal Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> A Skyeward one shot set post “Providence” this is definitely explicit with themes of dominance. Hope you enjoy :)

Well I don't like the man  
I don't like the man that I am  
I just want this night with you  
Well then let’s take this night from black to blue  
(Brutal Hearts, Bedouin Soundclash)

For the first time since this nightmare began he has her to himself. The bar in the non-existent base is deserted; it’s just the two of them. He wants to explain, he really does but she’d never understand. How could she? It’s not like Skye’s had the best life her parents are presumably dead along with all her other relations, she’s been bounced back and forth from St Agnes to different Foster homes. None of which stuck, she’d never had a family, never really had anyone that cared until now. He tries to push that depressing thought away because if she did but know, she’s about to lose them too. John Garrett pulled him out of hell that much is true but the price he’s paid for that act seems to be getting higher by the day. There are times when he wonders if it’s all worth it, when she’s sitting opposite him looking like that. Like his personal angel, he’d always thought her beautiful. With her long dark hair that falls in perfect waves down her back and chocolate brown eyes that seem to see right through to the soul, she lights up even the darkest rooms. The world’s not lacking in beautiful women but Skye is beautiful from the inside out, that’s what makes her stand out. She’s been given a hand that’s just as rough as his; he knows she’s suffered more than most but even in her darkest moments she still offers comfort to others. He’s a monster, who takes lives only because Garrett tells him too. He doesn’t believe for one moment that HYDRA want to make the world a better place, he’s smart enough to know that’s not true. He just never cared before, until...until he met her, she’s changed him. She makes him want to be a better man, makes him want to believe that he can be but...is it too little too late?

She cups his jaw with her hand, her eyes are soft and beckoning “Where did you go?” a small smile pulls at her lips.

“Sorry” he shakes his head “Long few days” he tries to return her smile but it comes out as more of a grimace.

Concern mars her pretty features “It’s been...tough” she nods sadly “It must be really hard for you guys, you worked so hard. Thought you were doing the right thing and now...it’s all gone” she shrugs.

“Something like that” he sighs. It’s a lie, it may be how the rest of the team feels but...It had been a relief for him, he could leave her behind. Save her from what he really is, disappear into the darkness and leave her be. It’s for the best, she deserves a man that can make her happy, a good man and that isn’t him. All he would bring her is heartache and grief, he doesn’t deserve her. If only she hadn’t encrypted that damn hard drive, he never would have had to come back here. Garrett may even have forgotten about her, left her alone...maybe. She presses her forehead to his he should pull away, but he doesn’t want to. This may be the only chance he gets to be with her and he wants that more than anything. He wishes he could take her and run, he has cash and safe houses all over the world they could be together. Away from S.H.I.E.L.D and HYDRA away from Garrett and his past, they could make their own world all he’d need is her love. His heart clenches at the thought though because he knows she’d never abandon the team and once she knew who he was she’d hate him. He rubs his nose along hers, and smiles as he hears her breath catch as she inhales, his lips brush hers and any resolve he had to push her away has gone. He needs this, needs her maybe if he takes this night he can get her out of his system and walk away. It’s what he has to do, he’ll take any punishment Garrett lays on him, he has it coming but he won’t let that man near her and he will not tear her world apart.

His hand clasps the back of her neck pulling her closer to him so he can kiss her like he needs to. Their lips fuse and he cannot help the feral growl that escapes him, he has never wanted anyone like he wants her. Running his tongue along the seam of her mouth he begs for entry, she opens up to him willingly moaning as her arms wrap around his neck. Pulling her into his lap so she straddles him, he dominates her mouth with hungry licks of his tongue. His mind empties of everything but her; she’s all he needs, all he wants. She is his and he will not bow to Garrett on this, he will not hand over the only person that has ever meant something to him. He feels her shiver with delight as he runs his hands down her sides finding the hem of her shirt he pulls it off over her head, she gasps as his lips find her neck the desire to mark her is strong. He wants the world to know she’s his, maybe that’s why he doesn’t give a fuck how exposed they are. Anyone could walk in here at any moment and see them; they’re certainly going to hear them. Good, he’s spent to long hiding his true nature from them, from her, maybe even from his mentor...not anymore. She cries out as his tongue strokes over her pulse point, her fingers find their way to his scalp the sensation of her nails against his skin shoots straight to his cock. Baby likes to play rough; he smirks against her neck as he sucks the tender flesh into his mouth nipping gently with his teeth.

“Grant” It’s a breathy plea. Squeezing her perfect ass he stands with her, she wraps her legs around his waist and he walks her over to the empty bar. His lips find hers again as he rests her on the countertop. They devour each other with passionate kisses, she may be his angel but she is not fragile. She’s demanding and confident, willing to submit to him but she’s not timid. He pulls away and sheds his shirt, revealing a rock hard torso built for battle. He can’t help the chuckle that escapes him when she licks her lips, popping the clasp on her bra he lets it fall to the wayside and admires her gorgeous breasts. Her nipples harden under his wanton stare; standing between her spread legs he cups her skimming his thumbs over her taut nipples before massaging her warm flesh. Lowering his head he circles one nipple with his tongue before drawing the sensitive nub into his mouth and sucking hard. She arches her back in ecstasy, her eyes fluttering shut, teeth sinking into her lower lip in an attempt to stifle her cries. He doesn’t want her to be quiet though, this may be the only time he has her. What he wants is to hear her scream his name in sheer bliss; he wants the memory of her face as she comes forever embedded into his consciousness. So he rolls her other nipple between his thumb and forefinger adding to the erotic sensations that have her panting. Slowly because he wants to make this last he kisses his way down her body, his lips gliding over her ribs and along her toned stomach. He makes quick work of her fly; she raises her hips so he can slide the tight jeans she wears down her legs and off. She sits on the bar with only her lace panties covering her dignity but not for long. She looks like Aphrodite, her hair falling to her breasts, eyes bright, cheeks flushed and lips swollen from their kisses. Her smile is inviting and devastatingly beautiful. A wicked grin spreads across his face and his eyes never leave hers as he undoes his belt and then his fly. Shucking off his pants and boxers along with his boots he stands in front of her gloriously naked and hard.

“Please” she pouts and his cock jerks in response.

“What do you want Skye?” his voice is a seductive whisper.

“You” he hears the purr in her voice.

“Are you sure?” he teases lightly.

“Yes” she breaths. That’s all the encouragement he needs he’s on her pulling her to the edge of the bar, hooking his thumbs into her panties he removes them swiftly. Running two fingers along her wet folds he pushes into her slowly making sure she’s ready for him. Stroking in and out of her a few times he feels her inner walls grip his fingers pulling him in deeper, he feels her quiver, and she’s close. Withdrawing his fingers he raises them to her mouth “Suck” he instructs. She doesn’t hesitate drawing his fingers into her mouth she sucks her juices off his fingers, her eyes darkening with lust. This is not about making love, not now not here, maybe in another life but he can’t afford to fall in love, he’d never leave her if he did that and he needs to. This is about raw, primal fucking, this is goodbye. When she’s sucked his digits clean he removes them from her mouth and takes his cock in hand. Rubbing the wide crest along her entrance he spreads her wetness over her clit before pushing into her slowly, he wants her to feel his possession. Feel every inch of him as he pushes in to the root, stretching her tight sex wide. He grunts when she hooks her legs around his hips seating him even deeper into her velvety softness. Then he’s moving, slowly at first relishing the feel of her, she grips his shoulders hard. She’s not holding back anymore he builds up speed fucking her into a screaming orgasm, he feels her feminine muscles clench and release around him but he holds on he’s not done with her yet. He’s going to make her come again and this time she’s going to cry out his name, claiming her lips he kisses her deeply as he carries on his sweet torture. Priming her for another climax, sweat pricks his skin. She runs her nails down his back, scraping his skin almost drawing blood as her muscles begin to lock up again. Placing his lips by her ear he whispers “Mine” as if to reinforce the message his fingers dig into her hips. Her climax rips through her and this time she does cry out his name, it’s all he needs to send him over the edge. He stills pouring everything he has into her, holding her tightly to him. She collapses against him exhausted her head buried into his shoulder; they stay like that for a long while. Neither wanting to break contact with the other.

He knows he will have to leave her soon, his only light in the dark abyss that is his world. He tells himself he can’t fall in love with her but deep down he knows it’s already too late. Now is not the time to be selfish with her though, now is the time to do the only good thing he has ever done. Now is the time to leave before he does something truly unforgivable, maybe it is too late to change but a small part of him wants to believe that he can redeem himself. Doing what Garrett wants would shut that door permanently, he’s been telling himself that the Grant she knows is a lie but maybe, just maybe the Grant he knows is the lie.


End file.
